PewDiePie's nightmare
by oXFireClawXo
Summary: PewDiePie wakes up one night from a loud crash downstairs. He goes to investigate.. until he sees.. Hey guys! Sorry for the terrible wait! So I got a Windows 8 computer, and I have no idea where to get some free text document. (Yes, I know how to get to Notepad. It sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**PewDiePie's nightmare**

**By oXFireClawXo**

**1**

Felix woke up like he usually did: On his bed. Only this time, he did not see his TV or nightstand, or anything else. He only saw darkness.

Felix looked around the emptiness. "Hello..?" Nobody replied to his call. "Marzia..? Why are the lights off..?" A crashing was heard, and then his room began to appear. It didn't seem like anything wrong had happened at all.

A familiar scream was heard downstairs. _Marzia!_

He jumped out of his bed, nearly tripping on his carpet, and then dashed down the stairs. "Marzia! You ok?!" A crying was heard, then a laugh. Then the laugh sounded like it was an insane person.

"Marzia... Are you trying to prank me again..?" Another laugh was heard, now it sounded deep. "Felix… come give me a hug..." Marzia stormed out of the kitchen doors. Her eyes were.. He couldn't even tell what was going on. They were just gone and replaced with holes, which were leaking blood. Felix ran back up his stairs, almost tripping AGAIN. He dashed into his room, locked the door, then hid under his bed. But just then.. He heard something. "Ellos, PewDie." The familiar voice was standing, around the bed. Feet were seen, golden ones. "S-Stephano?!" PewDiePie crawled from out of his bed to see an old friend.

"H-how is this possible?! You're just a video game character, not a real person!" Felix stood up, then saw all of the bros. Skully, which was a skeleton, Piggy, which was a fat dude that was on the ground, Stephano, which was a tall, strong man with a golden beard, then there was Mr. Chair, which was wearing a plaid cap, and sitting in a chair.

All of his bros approached him slowly. Just then, a loud boom came from behind them. Their faces begun melting, and then Marzia ran after Felix. This time her mouth had a snake in it. "MARZIAA!" Felix stormed out of his room.

As soon as he reached for the door handle, it was blasted open by one of the "bros" from Amnesia: The dark descent.

Felix literally screamed like a little girl. He looked around for a place to run or hide, but he had none. He fell back onto a corner, and screamed.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, and then Marzia raised her knife, ready to stab Felix. Just then a familiar laugh was heard.

"SURPRISE!" Marzia took off a mask, and then laughed loudly. The bro took off his costume, revealing cry. "Holy Jesus.. Marzia.. why would you do that..?" Felix finally begun to catch his breath.

Marzia fell to the ground, laughing. "Oh my.. you should have seen your face.. you were like: Aaah! And then Mr. Cry broke the door down and then you hid in a corner.." Marzia herself had to catch her breath.

"Jesus... just let me sleep..!" Felix crawled back into his bed, then fell asleep again.

"Wake up, Felix..." Felix rubbed his eyes. "… WAKE UP!" Felix's eyes darted open. "Marzia... let me sleep…" Felix curled back into bed. A slimy octopus-like texture rubbed around him. He turned around. A faceless man in a tuxedo stood there. Tentacles were coming out of his back, and he had white skin. No tan, No peach, just white.

"S-slenderman?!" Felix knew he was dreaming now. "Oh, Felix… now you know that I can talk. Such a shame that no one can know about it… ever."

Felix felt a thrust into his stomach, and he was split in half. Right there. His body laid silent, blood squirting out of where his boned used to connect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Felix woke up in his bed. "What the shit just happened.." He told himself. He rubbed his eyes, then looked at his clock. _Was that nightmare that fast..?_

"Felix! Breakfast is ready!" He heard a familiar voice call to him from downstairs. It sounded like a cute, loveable voice. Felix threw the covers off of him, and walked over to his dresser.

He dug around and pulled out a pair of pajamas that had Stephano all over them. He slipped them over his briefs, then opened the door to his room.

He walked down the stairs, tired. "Hello, Felix!" The loveable voice called. Marzia walked from the kitchen and hugged her boyfriend.

"Marzia… I had the most retarded dream of my LIFE." Felix said, hugging the woman he loved back.

"Oh! Tell me about it." Marzia said, walking back into the kitchen. "Well, it started off when.."

"Wow.. that's really creepy," Marzia said, tossing some bacon onto a plate. Felix sat down at his table.

Marzia smiled her usual cute smile. "Aww.. I wish I didn't have to burn piggy.. He was so adorable and pumped." Felix smiled at his girlfriend's joke.

Felix sat down for Dinner. "Felix, I feel weird…" Marzia held her stomach. "What's wrong?" Felix had a terribly sad look on his face.

"I dunno… I think I have to lay down… it's like my stomach is hurting.. Oh wait.. I just have to go to the restroom really badly.." Marzia facepalmed herself in her fail.

Felix laughed loudly, causing Marzia to blush. "Ok, I'll be right back." The adorable little lady walked into the restroom. A toilet seat being pulled down was heard.

Marzia walked out of the bathroom. "Now I feel really awkward, having you to wait that long just for me to poo.." "It's ok, babe… you just probably got sick from eating Piggeh…" Marzia smiled and kissed her boyfriend. "Alright, I'm gonna go play some Scribblenauts. I'll talk to ya later!" Felix said with a smile. Marzia smiled back and left the house.

Felix rested himself into his bed. He had a strange feeling of sleeping now for some reason, almost like Slendy was gonna jump out of nowhere and rip him in half again.

He rested.

Slendy was back, simply staring at him from a distance. Felix had a pistol and was firing at him. "DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIIIIT!" Felix yelled. Slendy suddenly manipulated himself, and 10 of him surrounded Felix. They all ripped one of his limbs off, then ripped those limbs into tiny pieces.

Felix "Woke up," or, if you could say that. Creepy dolls were surrounding him, smiling happily. Felix pushed one to the ground. He turned around and they all had knifes, now with blood on their face. He turned back around. The doll he knocked over was back up, now holding a shotgun. Felix looked around. He tapped the doll's shotgun. Felix was blown into pieces.

**Hey guys! This bolded area is probably gonna be in every chapter, but sorry that I never make long chapters. I just barely have time to even make a small one, with all this school and homework. Sorry.**


End file.
